Only Gabriella
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Troy finally shows Gabriella what he wants. Troyella One-shot. R&R Please and thank you!


Hey, I haven't written anything in forever! So I finally did. Please read and review! Thank you so much! Oh, and there are 2 swear words in this so I'm sorry if that offends you!

Disclaimer: I don't ow High School Musical. Just Rachel and the plot of this story.

Only Gabriella

Gabriella was hurt. Sad. Depressed. But mostly confused. Everything she thought they were was a lie. He was pretending. He's just another fake. She thought they had something. She thought they were possibly together. He acted like they were. But she must have thought wrong. Everything he told her was a lie. 'You're perfect Brie.' 'You're the only girl I could want.' 'You've changed me for the better.' 'Your different than all the other girls her, the kind of different that makes me like you so much.' She mocked what he said bitterly.

"Great, just what I need." She said to herself as it started to rain. Gabriella mentally cursed herself for choosing to walk home instead of taking the bus. She pulled her jacket closer to her and continued walking.

About 20 minutes ago...

Gabriella was at her locker getting her things to go home when Taylor, her best friend, walked up to her.

"Hey, you ready to go," She asked.

"Yup, let's go." Taylor nodded.

They walked down the hall and turned the corner. Gabriella stopped in her tracks and froze. There in the hall was Troy kissing, the ruler of the school and also the meanest girl at East High, Rachel.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Taylor whispered. She looked at her best friend who had tears threatening to fall. "Gabi." Then she turn on her heals and ran.

Taylor walked right up to Troy and Rachel as they broke apart. Troy looked at Rachel and opened his mouth to speak until Taylor slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you!!" With that she ran after Gabriella. She found her sitting on a bench in the front of the school crying. Taylor sat down next to her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I thought he changed Taylor! I thought...I thought that we were kind of together. I mean I know we never really made it officially but there was something there. At least I thought there was something there, guess not though huh?" She gave a fake laugh. "Who was I kidding? Troy Bolton could never like someone like me, a geeky math girl. What was I even thinking?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez! Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that! Troy Bolton is a stupid, lunk-head basketball boy. He's the same guy's whose the player of the school."

"How could I have been so stupid, to let my guard down and fall for another jerk." She sighed.

Her friend looked at her sadly, "Your not alone, most of the girl population who has met Troy was or is in the same position your in. It was just the Bolton charm. He's broken so many girls hearts, I'm probably one of the few who he hasn't because I don't like him. That's why I was so hesitant to except that you liked each other, but then I really thought he'd changed." Gabriella looked down. "But Gabriella, theres one thing that's different about this heartbreak that Bolton has caused. He's going to regret it because he's missing out on an amazing person."

Gabriella looked up at her. "Taylor, you're such a great friend. Thank you so much!" Even though she was still extremely sad, Taylor made her feel a lot better.

"Well we better get on the bus." Taylor said.

"Actually, Taylor, if you don't mind. I need some time to think, I think I'm just going to walk home. Is that OK?"

"Of course, as long as your OK. Call me later?"

"Yeah, thanks again." Taylor nodded and headed off to her bus.

So here she was. Walking home, alone, in the rain feeling miserable and sorry for herself. Maybe she was over reacting? It's not like they were together or anything. No! He knew how she felt about him and he broke her heart! He was a jerk, but she still loved him. Yup, that's right. She still loved him, more than anything. And she hated that she couldn't hate him. She knew guys like him, dated them, at her old school. She got played, many times, she thought Troy was different. Maybe she should just stop thinking, that way she wouldn't be wrong so often.

Gabriella was only about halfway home and it was still raining. She knew she was probably going to get sick but right now she didn't really care. She wanted Troy. What? No she didn't she never wanted to talk to that jerk again! But that's just about the biggest lie she could tell herself, because she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him intoxicating. Then, as if on cue, she heard a faint "Brie!" behind her. She had to be strong, she couldn't let herself get hurt, not again.

"Hey Brie." He said finally catching up with her, breathing heavily. "What are you doing walking home alone in the rain? You could have told me and I would have walked home with you in a heartbeat." He flirted, flashing that famous Bolton smile.

She lost it. "Don't Troy! Don't you dare come up to me after what you did and start flirting with me! How can you be that much of a jerk!"

"Gabriella what are you talking about?!" He was confused.

"Oh, well if you've suddenly just forgot, why don't you ask Rachel!" His eyes got wide. "Yeah." Then she continued to walk. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Brie. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Ha," She laughed bitterly "Yeah I bet your sorry, sorry you couldn't play me."

"Gabriella she kissed me! I didn't even realize what was happening!"

"Oh, don't give me that crap Troy. Forget it, it doesn't matter anyway!" She kept walking.

"Brie, just listen to me!"

"Just be with her Troy. You know you want to. Just sleep with her because I know that that's all you want. I know guys like you. I can't be like Rachel, Troy. I'm a virgin and I plan to keep it that way until I'm married. So I guess it's good that we never officially got together because I can't satisfy you." She looked down sadly. "I know you want her. Good-bye Troy." She whispered walking away.

Troy stood there frozen and unable to do anything. Was that really what she thought? She thought he only wanted to sleep with her? Yeah he'd admit it, he was a player but that was before Gabriella and she really had changed him for the better. By the time he even realized that Gabriella wasn't in front of him anymore, she was already out of sight. He looked where she was just standing and then in the direction she just left. He ran in that direction.

Gabriella ran after she left Troy. She decided not to go home because she wasn't in the mood to explain to her mother why she was soaking wet and crying. Instead she went to the park. She loved going to the park. He father use to take her there before he died, she'd go there to think a lot. She sat on a swing and continued to cry. "Gabriella!" She looked up and sighed.

"What now Troy?"

He ran up to her and tried to catch his breath. "I need to tell you something, please."

"Fine, you have one minute." She gave in.

"Gabriella, you are so smart that you hardly ever get things wrong. But what you said before, that was beyond wrong. I don't want Rachel or just sex."

"Then what do you want Troy?"

"I want you! It's you Gabriella, only you! I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk. I want to be able to kiss you. I want to be able to see you with other guys and feel bad for them because your mine and know they can't have you. I want to wake up next to your beautiful face every morning. I want to be able to tuck you in at night. I want to marry you Gabriella. And yes I want to sleep with you but when your ready, when were married. I want to have babies with you and grow old with you. Do you want to know why I want these? Because I love you Gabriella!! Only you! I don't want all those other girls. Yes I've slept with them but that was before I met you. I'd rather just talk to you and stand next to you than to sleep with all the girls on the planet. I don't want them! Dammit Brie I never lied to you. I want you! I love you." And then he kissed her. With the most passion and love that he could. And she kissed back. When they pulled apart she had tears in her eyes, happy ones this time. That was the sweetest thing anyones ever said to her.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"That was longer than a minute," She looked up at him and giggled. "And I love you too." Then she kissed him. In the rain. 'I'm so going to get a cold' She though. 'Cold, who cares!? I'm kissing the guy of my dreams.' With that thought, she wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend and smiled against his lips.

The End.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Kelly xoxo


End file.
